


Untitled

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached





	Untitled

You feel everything that touches your skin with a sensitivity that you may be used to, but you’ll never get  _ used to _ . It’s overwhelming, causing goosebumps. This oversensitivity isn’t something you can focus on though, because you know that if you do, if you let it take over, you’ll end up curled in a ball crying and tearing at your skin.

 

Every noise, environmental or otherwise, rings in your ears ten times louder than it should, but you can’t let that take over either, for you’ll just end up in that ball again, hands over your ears attempting to block out the noises that pervade society. 

 

Every movement appears to be coming for you, but you block that out too because there is  _ nothing _ you can do for that - if you cover your eyes you’ll still  _ sense _ those movements,  ~~_ hear those sounds, feel those feelings, eternally wishing you could just shut yourself away but if you do that, oh if you do that you’d die of boredom, of an inability to stimulate yourself and you’d go back to tearing at your skin in a desperate attempt to give yourself something to do- _ ~~

 

The messages you send to your friends are as desperate as they are vague, an awful conglomeration of desperately wanting help and not believing you deserve it, desperately wanting to get closer to people whilst not wanting to dump your feelings on them.

 

Sometimes, you wish they’d notice the slight desperation, all the little hints you attempt to drop.

 

Other times, you’re insanely glad they don’t.


End file.
